Singapore Changi Airport
Singapore Changi Airport (IATA: SIN, ICAO: WSSS), Changi International Airport, or simply Changi Airport, is the main airport in Singapore. A major aviation hub in Southeast Asia, it is located about 17.2 km (10.7 mi) north-east from the country's commercial centre. Infrastructure Airlines and destinations Passenger airlines | Yangon | 1 |Pacific Royale Airways|Bandung, Surabaya services begin March 2013 | TBA |Philippine Airlines|Jakarta/Soekarno Hatta, Manila | 2 |Qantas|Adelaide, Brisbane, Frankfurt, London-Heathrow 30 March 2013, Melbourne, Perth, Sydney | 1 |Qatar Airways|Denpasar/Bali, Doha | 3 |Royal Brunei Airlines|Bandar Seri Begawan | 2 |Saudia|Riyadh | 3 |Scoot |Bangkok-Suvarnabhumi, Gold Coast, Qingdao 27 November 2012, Shenyang 27 November 2012, Sydney, Taipei-Taoyuan, Tianjin, Tokyo-Narita 28 October 2012 | 2 |Shenzhen Airlines|Shenzhen 29 October 2012 | 1 |SilkAir|Balikpapan, Bandung, Bangalore, Cebu, Changsha, Chengdu, Chennai, Chiang Mai, Chongqing, Coimbatore, Da Nang, Darwin, Davao, Hanoi, Hyderabad, Kathmandu, Kochi, Koh Samui, Kolkata, Kota Kinabalu, Kuala Lumpur, Kuching, Kunming, Langkawi, Manado, Lombok/Mataram, Medan, Palembang, Pekanbaru, Penang, Phnom Penh, Phuket, Shenzhen, Siem Reap, Solo, Surabaya, Thiruvananthapuram, Visakhapatnam 28 October 2012, Wuhan, Xiamen, Yangon | 2 |SilkAir operated for Air Timor | Dili | 2 |Singapore Airlines|Abu Dhabi 26 October 2012, Ahmedabad, Bandar Seri Begawan, Bangalore, Bangkok-Suvarnabhumi, Cairo, Cape Town, Chennai, Colombo, Denpasar/Bali, Delhi, Dhaka, Dubai, Hanoi, Ho Chi Minh City, Istanbul-Atatürk, Jakarta-Soekarno-Hatta, Jeddah, Johannesburg, Kolkata, Kuala Lumpur, Malé, Manila, Mumbai, Riyadh, Yangon 28 October 2012 | 2 |Singapore Airlines|Adelaide, Amsterdam, Athens 26 October 2012, Auckland, Barcelona, Beijing-Capital, Brisbane, Christchurch, Copenhagen, Frankfurt, Fukuoka, Guangzhou, Hong Kong, Houston-Intercontinental, London-Heathrow, Los Angeles, Manchester, Melbourne, Milan-Malpensa, Moscow-Domodedovo, Munich, Nagoya-Centrair, New York-JFK, Newark, Osaka-Kansai, Paris-Charles de Gaulle, Perth, Rome-Fiumicino, São Paulo-Guarulhos, San Francisco, Seoul-Incheon, Shanghai-Pudong, Sydney, Taipei-Taoyuan, Tokyo-Haneda, Tokyo-Narita, Zürich | 3 | |Clark | 2 |SriLankan Airlines|Colombo | 3 |Sriwijaya Air|Jakarta/Soekarno Hatta | 2 |Swiss International Air Lines|Zürich 13 May 2013| 2 | Temasek Intercontinental Airlines | Abu Dhabi, Addis Ababa, Adelaide, Ahmedabad, Algiers, Almaty, Alor Setar, Amman-Queen Alia, Amritsar, Amsterdam, Anchorage, Antananarivo, Athens, Atlanta, Auckland, Bahrain, Balikpapan, Banda Aceh, Bandar Seri Begawan, Bandung, Bangalore, Bangkok-Suvarnabhumi, Barcelona, Beijing-Capital, Beirut, Berlin-Tegel, Birmingham, Bogotá, Boston, Brisbane, Brussels, Budapest, Buenos Aires-Ezeiza, Busan, Cairns, Cairo, Calgary, Cape Town, Casablanca, Cebu, Changsha, Chengdu, Chennai, Chiang Mai, Chiang Rai, Chicago-O'Hare, Chittagong, Chongqing, Christchurch, Christmas Island, Clark, Cocos (Keeling) Islands, Colombo, Copenhagen, Da Nang, Dalian, Dallas-Fort Worth, Dammam, Dar es Salaam, Darwin, Davao, Delhi, Denpasar/Bali, Denver, Detroit, Dhaka, Dili, Doha, Dubai, Dublin, Durban, Dusseldorf, Edinburgh, Frankfurt, Fukuoka, Fuzhou, Gaya, Geneva, Glasgow, Goa, Gold Coast, Guam, Guangzhou, Guilin, Guwahati, Haikou, Hamburg, Hangzhou, Hanoi, Harbin, Hat Yai, Helsinki, Hiroshima, Ho Chi Minh City, Hong Kong, Honiara, Honolulu, Houston-Intercontinental, Hyderabad, Ipoh, Islamabad, Istanbul-Atatürk, Jakarta-Soekarno Hatta, Jeddah, Jeju, Jinan, Johannesburg, Kabul, Kagoshima, Kalibo, Kaohsiung, Karachi, Kathmandu, Ko Samui, Kochi, Kolkata, Koror, Kota Bharu, Kota Kinabalu, Krabi, Kuala Lumpur-Sepang, Kuala Lumpur-Subang, Kuala Terengganu, Kuantan, Kuching, Kunming, Kuwait, Labuan, Lagos, Lahore, Langkawi, Las Vegas, Lima, Lisbon, London-Gatwick, London-Heathrow, Los Angeles, Luanda, Luang Prabang, Macau, Madrid, Makassar, Malacca, Malé, Malta, Manado, Manchester, Mandalay, Manila, Mataram/Lombok, Mauritius, Medan, Melbourne, Mexico City, Miami, Milan-Malpensa, Miri, Montréal-Trudeau, Moscow-Domodedovo, Mumbai, Munich, Muscat, Nadi, Nagoya-Centrair, Naha, Nairobi, Nanjing, Nanning, Naypyidaw, New York-JFK, Newark, Nha Trang, Nice/Cote d'Azur, Ningbo, Novosibirsk, Osaka-Kansai, Oslo-Gardermoen, Padang, Palembang, Papeete, Paris-CDG, Pekanbaru, Penang, Perth, Phnom Penh, Phuket, Pontianak, Port Blair, Port Moresby, Portland (OR), Prague, Puerto Princesa, Qingdao, Quito, Rayong/Pattaya, Rio de Janeiro-Galeão, Riyadh, Rome-Fiumicino, St Maarten, St Petersburg, Saint-Denis de la Réunion, San Diego, San Francisco, Sana'a, Sandakan, Santiago, Sanya, São Paulo-Guarulhos, Sapporo-Chitose, Seattle-Tacoma, Semarang, Sendai, Seoul-Incheon, Seychelles, Shanghai-Hongqiao, Shanghai-Pudong, Shantou, Sharjah, Shenyang, Shenzhen, Sibu, Siem Reap, Solo, Stockholm-Arlanda, Surabaya, Sydney, Taichung, Taipei-Taoyuan, Tashkent, Tawau, Tehran-Imam Khomeni, Tel Aviv, Thiruvananthapuram, Tianjin, Tiruchirappalli, Tokyo-Haneda, Tokyo-Narita, Toronto-Pearson, Townsville, Udon Thani, Ulan Bator, Vancouver, Varanasi, Venice, Vienna, Vientiane, Visakhapatnam, Vladivostok, Warsaw, Washington-Dulles, Wellington, Wuhan, Wuxi, Xiamen, Xi'an, Yangon, Yogyakarta, Zhengzhou, Zürich Charter: Pyongyang, Yerevan | 5 |Thai AirAsia|Bangkok-Don Mueang, Phuket | 1 |Thai Airways International|Bangkok-Suvarnabhumi | 1 |Thai Airways International operated by Thai Smile | Phuket 31 March 2013 | TBA |Tiger Airways| Bangalore, Bangkok-Suvarnabhumi, Cebu, Chennai, Colombo, Dhaka, Guangzhou, Hanoi, Haikou, Hat Yai, Hong Kong, Ho Chi Minh City, Hyderabad, Jakarta/Soekarno Hatta, Kochi, Krabi, Kuching, Kuala Lumpur, Macau, Manila, Penang, Perth, Phnom Penh, Phuket, Shenzhen, Taipei-Taoyuan, Tiruchirapalli, Thiruvananthapuram | 2 |TransAsia Airways| Taipei-Taoyuan | 5 |Turkish Airlines|Istanbul-Atatürk, Jakarta-Soekarno- Hatta | 5 |United Airlines| Hong Kong, Tokyo-Narita | 3 |Vietnam Airlines|Hanoi, Ho Chi Minh City | 3 |Xiamen Airlines|Fuzhou, Xiamen | 1 }} Category:VQ